Birthday
by Delia Medina
Summary: "He then glanced at the night stand next to his bed and glanced at his vibrating phone. He huffed out as he stretched out, reaching over for the small device. Once he did, his bright blue eyes widened. It was December 27th. His birthday." (Kaito/Len)


**Well hiya again, my gorgeous friends! Today is Saturday so I thought today would be a great chance to write yet another fanfiction! Today we're doing Vocaloid baby! I looooooove Vocaloid! I have buttloads of their merchandise, I'm head over heels for their music etc.**

**I'm surprised I didn't make a Vocaloid fanfic sooner. Hm.. Anywho! I decided to make a sweet Kaito/Len fanfic. Anyway, I'm not going for the creepy young shota Len with the older weird Kaito thing (sorry if I offended any fans of the genre, it's just not my cup of tea). So the story takes place at Len's sixteenth birthday as Kaito is 20. A 4 year difference isn't that really bad to me, (at least in my opinion since my parents have a four year difference), plus, I wanted both of them to be mature to make this relationship more cuter. So with all that in mind enjoy, my friends! ((Also important announcement mentioned in the Authors Note at the end of story, so make sure you go check it out!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vocaloid. (Though I wish I did! ;-;)**

* * *

><p>Len groggily opened his eyes. His pale body was freezing in his bed making him slowly wake up. He realized his yellow fleece blanket was scrunched up, not exactly covering his legs and his boxers. He then fixed the blanket and laid back down trying to go back to sleep. But he squinted his tired eyes at the empty bed across from him. Rin must have woken up already. Wait. That's weird, Len always woke up before her. H e then glanced at the night stand next to his bed and glanced at his vibrating phone. He huffed out as he stretched out, reaching over for the small device. Once he did, his bright blue eyes widened.<p>

It was December 27th.

His birthday. Wait, scratch that.

_Her_ birthday.

He sighed sharply, as now the urge to not leave his bed enveloped him even more. He slammed his phone on the nightstand and turned back into his covers, curling himself in an attempt to protect himself from today. But don't get him wrong, he loved Rin. She was his twin. They practically did everything together.

But, he hated feeling so alone on his birthday, the day where everyone was supposed celebrate his life. But, everyone treated as if it was Rins birthday.

It was so fucking one sided. The only time he would participate was to blow out the candles, that Rin always took charge of. And they always shared gifts, though Miku and Luka would give a separate gift for Rin. Any gift that Len got for himself, was considered to be shared with Rin. And if Len tried to argue Meiko would snap sharply:

_"Len! She's your twin, don't be selfish and treat her as such by sharing!" _

His head ached thinking about it. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to vanish for a day. Just for today. He remembered last year. The one shitty birthday he took pride in. The party was being cleaned up for the night and Len felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned, dropping his attention on picking up plastic plates and on to the beautiful blue man standing before him. Kaito was wearing a gray turtle neck with his muffler open and resting on each side of his shoulders with a pair of dark jeans. Len smiled with such ease for the first time that day. Kaito noticed the how sad Len was on his birthday. He didn't think it was fair for anyone to feel that way on his birthday, especially if it was Len.

"Oh, hey Kaito. What's up?" Len said, feeling a warm feeling crawl it's way into his chest. Kaito smiled sheepishly. As he held out a warped gift from behind his back, making the younger teens eyes widen.

"I don't think it's fair for you to feel sad on your birthday. So... I-I got you this so you wouldn't feel so down about your birthday." He replied a bit shaken. Len felt a blush creep up his ears. He smiled graciously and took the gift in hand.

"Geez, Kaito, that's really nice of you." He said, with a voice filled with a calm understanding of acknowledgement and hints of love sneaked in his voice as well.

Len then began carefully to unwrap the gift. His fingers then grazed a small velvet box. His eyes widened more and his face was now bright red like a tomato. But a wide grin began to etch out on his features. Kaito was now a blushing mess and hidden well within his now wrapped muffler. He then opened the velvet box and then gave a gasp. It was a silver ring with his F-Clef sign sitting a top.

Kaito then peeked from his muffler fort and saw Len with a huge goofy smile etched on his face. Kaito chuckled at this. Len looked at the ring and felt a lump in his throat. He never in his life got a gift like this. He never in his life had someone care like he did.

"Kaito... This is amazing. No one has ever gave a gift as beautiful as this one. Thank you so much." With so much emotion and warmth over filling the blondes voice. Kaito then retreated from his muffler fort and looked down at the teen, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want you feel alone on this special day anymore, so I thought this gift would make you happier." Kaito said, softly. Len looked up and gave a crooked smile. "Mission accomplished." He replied, warmly.

* * *

><p>He smiled against his pillow. He now had the urge to go see Kaito. He stood up, reaching for his ring, he never took it off during the day ever since he got it. He never started his day without putting on his ring. He then look through his drawers and took a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt with his yellow hoodie and just some black socks since it was cold. Once his clothes were assembled, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, and his hair and all that good stuff. Once with his ponytail in place, he then went downstairs with Meiko, to greet him first. She smiled, surprisingly sober and happy this morning. She patted his head lovingly.<p>

"Good morning, little man. Happy Sixteenth Birthday." She said, with a wide smile. Len have a small smile.

"Thank you, Meiko-san." He replied.

Rin then ran up from behind him, startling him. Rin was wearing a short, white, frilly dress with her bow to match.

"Happy Birthday, Lennie!" She said, with such excitement. Len nodded with yet another small smile.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Rin." Len said, patting her head.

Miku then joined of course wishing them both a Happy Birthday along with Luka, and Gakupo in living room singing "Happy Birthday" off key from the couch earning laughs form Rin. Len smiled sheepishly at the attention he was getting, but then noticed that Kaito was missing. He glanced down at his ring, now getting anxious. He turned to Meiko who was now beginning to make his birthday breakfast. He then walked up to her while everyone else was in the living room. Meiko glanced down at him and smiled. She patted his head once more.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Len?" She asked, curious. Len sighed.

"Do you by any chance know where Kaito is?" He asked. Meiko paused and thought about it for a minute.

"I think he headed outside to the park, moron said something about clearing his mind." She said, scrambling Rin's eggs. Len scrunched his eyebrows. That didn't sound like Kaito at all.

"I'm gonna go after him." He said, grabbing his yellow Converse. Meiko rolled her eyes. "Go for it, just make sure you don't stay outside for too long. It's freezing out there, and your breakfast will get cold."

Len nodded. "I won't." He huffed as he was too busy tying his shoes like the wind. Once done, he quickly gave a quick goodbye and rushed out the door.  
>Miku giggled.<p>

"Luka-san, do you think Kaito will have the guts to confess?" She giggled, sprawling out on the floor. Luka chuckled, leaning back.

"Well, if the moron planned this whole thing out, then he must be serious."

* * *

><p>Meiko wasn't kidding when she said it was freezing. His breath showed as he ran down the sidewalk. His puffing breaths made him look like a steam engine. He was worried about Kaito.<p>

He knew that his birthday wouldn't function right if Kaito wasn't there. Plus, it was freezing outside and to think that Kaito was out here longer than him and alone made his stomach twist. Once he made it to the park he immediately spotted the blue form slouched over on a bench with his blue muffler caught in the wind. Len rushed to him making Kaito flinch.

"Kaito, you idiot what are you doing out here, it's freezing!" Len snapped, demanding answers. Kaito looked up at him blankly.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Len." He said, almost like he didn't even hear Len's sentence. Len growled. "Don't change the subject! Why the hell are you out here?!" He snapped.

Kaito shrugged. On the outside he seemed cool and collected, but on the inside butterflies with rabies were tearing apart his stomach. He sighed, finally giving up the act. Kaito patted the bench seat, motioning Len to seat next to him. The confused blonde did so and leaned forward to get a good look into the others gorgeous dark blue eyes. Kaito sighed noticing the teen was still in wearing the ring he had given him a year before. "

You really like that ring, don't you?" Kaito asked, with a crooked smile. Len's face began to heat up a bit at the memory.

"Well, duh. It's my favorite gift in the world." He replied.

Kaito chuckled and gently gripped the teens freezing hands. Len's face went a brighter red as Kaito began kissing each finger. Though, Len could have just got up right now and done a Mexican Hat Dance of Happiness, he instead stayed where he was and relished in his touch. He long desired the affection of the blue singer, and now he was finally getting what he wished for every year when he blew out his birthday candle. Kaito then smiled when all ten fingers got the affection they deserved. Kaito brought Len's hands clasped and intertwined within his, as Kaito tried to warm them.

"I love you, Len. You make me happy. Your voice brings me joy. Your smile makes my day. I want to cherish that for the rest of my life. I want to love you and kiss you and hug you till the very day I die. But I can only do so, if you let me." Kaito said, tracing every beautiful detail etched on Len's face. Len had the goofiest smile on his face. He had never felt more happy in his life. He never felt more appreciated in his life. He never felt more loved his life. Len then leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kaito's.

"Damn moron, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Though, I'm questioning why we had to do this is freezing weather." Len chuckled.

Kaito smiled warmly, caressing the blondes cheek. "I thought it be more romantic." He replied, earning a laugh from Len. Then, once his laughing ceased and the sweet romantic atmosphere returned, Len leaned forward more, pressing his lips against Kaito's. The warmth then started to return and Kaito and Len didn't feel that cold anymore. His arms reached up, gripping Len's waist and pulling in closer till there was no space left between them.

Len felt his hands curl up against Kaito's chest and he melted into it as he parted his lips for Kaito's tongue to enter. A war for dominance raged on between the two, but of course Kaito won as Len decided to surrender once a soft muffled moan came from him. The need of oxygen made Kaito separate first, as his steam engine pants illuminated the air surrounding the two. Len licked his lips, and looked at his new boyfriend hungrily. He smirked. He began kissing Kaito's neck and nipping sweet kisses all over his face. Kaito just sat there dazed and flustered. When, Len had finished a bold love bite and licking it to keep the mark steady, he then leaned forward and purred in the flustered young mans ear.

"Well, I'd love to continue this, where I'm not freezing. Somewhere warmer would be nice, don't you think?" He whispered. Kaito nodded still dazed with cloudy eyes. Len chuckled and then sat up holding his boyfriends hand and yanking him up. Kaito smiled as Len arm was hooked with his own as they made there way back home.  
>"Len?"<br>"Hmm?" Len hummed, glancing at his new lover from the corner of his eyes.  
>"Happy Birthday."<br>"Thank you."  
>"I love you."<br>"...I love you too, dork."

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. The... Cuteness... Kills... Me... *dying whale noises*<strong>  
><strong>But anywho, has a lot of fun with this one. Sorry shota fan girls that Len isn't at all what you guys want. But like I digressed before, I wanted Len mature and at least have some dominance in the relationship. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are always more than welcome.<strong>  
><span><strong>ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am now taking requests! DUN DUN DUUUUUN. If you want a oneshot, of your favorite pairing or fandom or whatever then, yes I repeat a ONESHOT OR unless you would like to collaborate to make a multichaptered story.<strong>  
><strong><span>and I must be like, head over heels with the concept, but still, then PM me for email exchanges and all that good stuff. But for a oneshot then simply PM me and I'll make it happen to the best of my abilities with of course you also giving me details, settings, and all that good stuff. Suggested by a friend of mine to start doing requests. So hopefully requests comes in and collaborations are made, but if not then I'll still post fanfics of my own choice like normal.<span> Till next time, my beautiful darlings. Love ya!**


End file.
